


The Stakeout

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, family fic, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is in trouble... to Danny's great amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stakeout

“Fifteen rings? Three calls and fifteen rings it takes to get you on the phone?”

Danny kicked off his shoes and slid the balcony door open as he asked it, stepping out of his hotel room. He barely noticed the sparkle of the Bellagio fountains in full show-mode thirty floors below, or the lights on the Paris Casino’s Eiffel Tower kicking in as twilight fell. He did hear the tone in his own voice and had to admit it was, maybe, a tiny bit unnecessarily sharp.

“Sorry, babe, can’t talk long.”

Danny’s detective ear picked up that Steve was un-phased by the greeting. Because he was distracted. His voice sounded muffled, and Danny heard a faint clatter of car keys, a door opening and shutting.

“On my way to a stakeout.”

On a Saturday? On a holiday weekend? There had been no case worth mentioning when Danny texted him five hours ago.

“What’s wrong?” Danny hand went unconsciously to the back of his head. “Everything okay? What are you facing, is it … is it anything iffy?”

“She lied to me, Danny,” Steve sounded pissed now. “Grace. Told me she’s going to a school dance. Chaperoned, right? But then I run into Lila’s mom at the gas station and there’s no dance. Turns out….”

“They’re going to the mall,” Danny finished the sentence for him. “Yeah, they do that, they go to the Ala Moana Mall on Saturday nights. It’s okay, it’s … what the kids do. They got nowhere else to go, so they hang out and shop a little, hit a restaurant….”

“You’re not upset?” Steve asked, clearly angry enough for the both of them. “That she lied and she’s going there with who the hell knows who? With no one watching them? How is that okay with you?”

“I hate to break it to you…” Danny heard Steve’s car firing up, the sounds of tires squealing as he backed out of the driveway. “But she’s sixteen now, and hanging out with you and me on a Saturday night is not at the very tippity top of her agenda. And I’m okay with it because we raised her right. And she’s smart, and she has good, smart friends who just want to hang out at the mall and flirt with boys. Believe me… it could be so much worse.”

“Yeah,” Steve sounded somewhat mollified. “It’s just… she’s changing so fast.”

Danny couldn’t help it. Tried to stop it. Had to burst out laughing.

“Are you laughing at me?” 

Steve sounded hurt and that took some doing. Danny took a deep breath.

“No, babe, I’m laughing at poor Gracie. I think when we hooked up she thought she could play us off each other, you know? Good Cop, Bad Cop? Only… I think she thought you’d be the Good Cop.”

“And I’m not.” The way Steve said it, Danny could tell it was just really sinking in. “That’s why she lied to me. She figured it’d be an automatic no, because…”

“Because you’re the hard ass. The one she can’t wrap around her finger. And you have no idea what it means to me that you care about her enough to call her on her teenage shit, but… let her have her night at the mall, okay? It’ll be fine.”

“Okay. How’s the bachelor party weekend going?”

“Oh,” Danny went back in the room, headed for the shower. “Not bad. Good to see old friends. I’m up a few hundred bucks at blackjack. Plus I got five whole hours of sleep last night and woke up not cursing God and the free booze in the casinos, so, pretty good for Vegas.”

There was a pause and Danny listened for any sounds indicating Steve was turning around.

“You’re still driving to the mall aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “She can have her night with her friends, but they’re gonna have a chaperone whether they know it or not.”

“Fine, just … don’t let them see you, okay? She’ll die of embarrassment.”

Danny jumped in the shower and got ready for round five of his weekend. He burst out laughing more than once picturing Steve tailing Grace and her friends like a bunch of hardened fugitives.

He almost hoped she’d catch him, just so he could hear the story when he got home.


End file.
